The Origin Of Rage
by Bandit33
Summary: To be brief this is a story created by my cousin and myself. Basically radditz has a son and this is his life journey. His name is Rage a saiyan who made it in the legends category like goku, broly, bardock, trunks, etc.
1. The Beginning

The Origin Of Rage

The Beginning:

In the end he had done it all, everything he expected to do in his life. Now he would be able to die in peace and not have doubts of never avenging his father. But lets start from the beginning. Years ago back on planet Vegeta home world of the saiyans a proud warrior race of fighters. King Vegeta had claim this world as there home after defeating the tuffles. Many great warriors was born here, to name a few they were Prince Vegeta, Radditz, Nappa, Broly, Kakarot, and finally Rage. But like kakarot he too won't live on vegeta his entire life he's sent to another planet to establish saiyan dominance. Rage is the son of Radditz and cousin of Kakarot, so the bloodline from Bardock flows greatly thru him as Kakarot.

Rugal 88 the space pod carrying baby rage lands, another lands next to it and steps out is Radditz.

Radditz: "Ah! Now there's my son haha a strong saiyan warrior you will become one day, and hopefully better than your old man."

Baby: "Wwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnn!!"

Radditz: "Ssshhh!! Hush Son!"

Three years go by and rage is a strong average saiyan but still a lil kid.

Rage: "You can't catch me dad I'm too fast for you! You know why because your old and dusty!"

Radditz: "Why You!! I'm gonna get you for that! Come Here!!"

The two run across the vast field on the planet. Radditz catches him and tickles his son. Then a message come in on the scouter.

Nappa: "Radditz! Are you there, come in. It's Nappa with an urgent message."

Radditz: "I'm here Nappa go ahead."

Nappa: "Frieza! He Blew Up Vegeta!!"

Radditz: "WHAT!!!!!!!! HOW COULD HE!?! We we're loyal to him."

Nappa: "And that's not all either, King Vegeta is dead too!"

Radditz face frowns. "That Animal!!!"

Vegeta: "And your father as well, he was a brilliant scientist and warrior."

A shock went thru Radditz body like the air was knocked out of him.

Radditz: "FATHHHHEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Radditz: "So what's next Prince Vegeta?"

Vegeta: "We head to Planet Earth where your brother had went to annihilate but still is not ready, so we must see what happen to him."

Radditz: "And after we find out if he's dead or not?"

Vegeta: "Well I'm positive kakarot is alive, so once you do find him. You either have him join us or you send him to the next dimension."

Radditz: "Got it! So how long is the trip from my location?"

Vegeta: "It's four years from your current location. So I suggest you train the rest of today then leave at day break. Understood?"

Radditz: "Yes, Mission Understood. Radditz Out."

Rage: "What's wrong pop you don't look so cool?"

Radditz: "Yeah, I learned that frieza had blew up our home planet a long time ago, and that your grandfather had died. I wanted him to at least know who you was."

Rage: "Man!! I wish I could have met him after what you told me what he did on these other planets and the way he fought near death and came back stronger from each battle, that's just unreal, Well I'm gonna go run and play somewhere ok."

Radditz: "Ok watch yourself son, I'll be keeping an eye on you while I train ok."

Rage: "Right Pop!"

And lil rage runs away thru the fields on the planet. As his father begins to power up and train for a fight with his baby brother because he feel that kakarot is still alive and he sense that it may not be easy to convince him. Double Sundays, Weekend Specials going in different directions. After warming up with energy beams radditz starts to get down to business with training with fight strategies and counters, dusk closes in over the field on the planet and radditz is still at while watching lil rage running back to him from the distant. Even though radditz maybe always seem to be the father type rage still loved his dad and respected him, and deep down radditz really cared for his son just didn't want him to be no push over.

Rage: "Pop I'm back, had fun playing you should've came and joined me instead of doin your silly ol' training stuff. Well I'm going in and fixing me some grub don't know bout you but I'm tired."

Suddenly a beam is heading straight for rage.

Rage: "Whoa chill out with that, somebody could get hurt, see you when you come in pop."

Radditz: "Now how do you suppose that happened? I shot that and it was point blank in his face, Ha! That boy of mines he's gonna be one hell of a warrior one day. Can't wait to see him in action when gets a lil bit older."

Radditz floats down an lands. He look up to the stars and just think about fighting his younger brother because he knows it's gonna happen when goes to earth. Just thinking bout it gets him excited, these saiyans love them a good fight.

It's early morning just as the sun is rising.

Radditz: "Get Up Boy!! It's time to leave this planet that you knew as your home for these 3 years, We have a mission ahead of us and it's time to start. Rrrr!!"

He slaps young rage upside his head.

Radditz: "WAKE UP!!!! FALLIN ASLEEP ON ME WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!!!! I'M YOUR FATHER AND YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME WHEN I'M TALKING!! GOT IT GOOD!!!!"

Rage: "AAaaaaa!!!! You scared the crap out of me what's your problem disturbing a kid from his sleep I'm a kid I need all the sleep so I can play thru out the day. Now I was listening to you even though my eyes was closed."

Radditz explains more to young rage about their mission to earth. And both walk to their space pods with the coordinates set for earth 4 years away from the planet Rugal 88.

The space pods fly thru outer space with one destination EARTH.

Will Radditz be able to persuade his younger brother or will he have the fight he feel he will have. And what of the lil boy rage what will happen to him from the start of this mission and how will he be a Legend! Find out thru out he upcoming chapters in DBZ Origin Of Rage!!!……


	2. Destination Earth

The Origin Of Rage

Chap.2: Destination Earth

Pod CPU: "We will be arriving to destination planet earth, in 2 days."

Radditz: "Excellent! How's my son?"

Pod CPU: "Sleeping in his pod."

Radditz: "Prince Vegeta I'll be arriving to earth in two days. What are my orders?"

Vegeta: "Get kakarot to join us by any means necessary, if he has a child take it hostage, if not take a friend hostage."

Radditz: "Understood."

The space pods fly thru out outer space towards earth. What awaits earth's strongest heroes or what surprise will be instored for radditz.

Two days later on earth.

Goku: "Oh I can't wait to see everybody it's been such a long time. Wonder how strong Krillin and Yamcha got."

Chichi: "Goku take Gohan with you and be careful okay."

Goku: "I will! Ready Gohan, hold on to me tight ok. Nimbus!!!!

Gohan: "Whoa!!"

Goku and gohan fly away on nimbus towards kame house, for goku to see his master and friends.

Meanwhile in the desert, sittin on a mountain top is Piccolo meditating on things in his life and how can he defeat goku, after the battle at the world martial arts tournament.

Piccolo: "I feel a disturbance in the earth's energy field. It must be a fighter, and there is only one person I can think of! Goku!!"

The two space pods crash 5mi from each other, but creating huge craters where they landed.

Pod CPU: "Radditz wake up! You have arrived at your destination! Earth Air Quality Good. Remember to set cordinances when leaving earth.

Radditz: "Ah!! Was starting to feel cramped up in there. Where's my son? (Clicking the scooter) Oh there he is, wonder why his pod landed that far oh well i'll get him then begin my mission."

Fat Guy: "Hold it right there fella? What are you? But whatever you are, you better get from round here ok?. (Nervously saying)

Radditz: "Are you talking to me you piece of crap?! You must've fell and bumped ya head because you obviously wasn't talking to me. But since you did I guess I can use a lil target practice! Hahaha!!!"

Fat Guy: "Oh no!! I'm gettin outta here you just stay right there and not move a muscle. (Backing up and trippin over a rock his rifle goes off) Oh man! I shot him! Is he dead?"

Radditz: "No!! But You Are!!"

Fat Guy: "Oooohhh Nnnoooooooooo!!!!!!!!!! Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

A Yellow beam shot from radditz hand.

Radditz: "Man! What a coward, I don't understand why Kakarot didn't take over this planet already? Well I'm hungry and rage should be too. Ah! Some fruits this should be enough for me now then I'll take him the rest.

After finishing his meal he takes the remaining fruits to his son's pod to find him still sleeping inside, so he puts the fruits inside and closes the pod to begin the mission he was sent to do.

Radditz: "Ok! Two really strong power levels one of them should be kakarot. Well I'll start with the closer one."

He flys off to comfront the closer power level hoping it's his brother.

Picccolo: "Huh? That power level is coming this way. Well If it's a fight goku wants it's a fight he'll get!

Radditz lands and to his surprise instead of finding his brother he finds a namekian standing in front of him. And to Piccolo surprise he's a strange clothed warrior and not goku.

Radditz: "Well this is surprising! A Namekian here on earth, shouldn't you be on your on home planet?

Piccolo: "A namekian?"

Radditz: "Yeah you? Your from a planet called namek, you do remember your home planet don't you?"

Piccolo: "Actually I was born here and never knew of my home planet or what I was called besides my name. So thank you friend for telling me this. Now what's your business here on earth?"

Radditz: "Well to be honest that doesn't concern you and tell me do you know someone named kakarot?"

Piccolo: "No! And since your not gonna tell me your business here, I suggest you leave here and never return!"

Radditz: "Oh!! And if I don't your gonna make me namekian? By all means try so! I need a quick brush up before I find who i'm looking for.

Piccolo: Yeah well I have a name and it's Piccolo not namekian. And you won't find anybody because your journey ends here!

The two warriors start fighting, but just as quickly as it started it ended. Radditz had knockd piccolo to the ground and shot a energy beam.

Radditz: "Hahaha weak namekian thought he was match for me! Now off to find kakarot and I'm certain the other power level is his. Thinking to him self, with a smirk on his face) Kakarot I'm coming for you little brother and you better not disappoint us."

Radditz flies away, Piccolo gets up from the attack unphased with a lil blood coming out of his mouth.

Piccolo: "It's gonna take more than that to stop me but now I have the element of surprise on my side. (Whiping the blood)

Now I'm gonna follow him and see who this kakarot fellow is and take them both out."

Piccolo flies after Radditz.

Meanwhile back at rage's pod the young child wakes up to find food left for him to eat. So eats the food in saiyan style fashion. And steps out to look for his dad.

Rage: "Dad!!! Dad!!!! Where did he go? Well I'll rest here for a bit then I'll go look for him. I Like this planet it's better looking from Rugal 88. I know where ever he is he better not have start the mission without me. But til then I'm gonna have some fun!!"

Kamehouse, Krillin, v yycBulma, Master Roshi and gang all awaiting the arrival of their friend goku.

Krillin: "It'll be good to see Goku again." (Thinkin to himself and i'll show him i'm finally stronger then him from when he was at the world martial arts tournament. He Smiles.)

M. Roshi: "Yeah Krillin it will be good to see Goku and how strong he's become."

Bulma: "I miss my adventure buddy, remember all the good times we had together Krillin."

Outside nimbus lands and Goku and Gohan step off.

Goku: "Hey!! Are you guys in there!!"

Everybody rushes out to greet Goku.

M. Roshi: "Who's that behind your leg?"

Goku: "This is Gohan Master Roshi. He's My Son."

Everyone shocked to find out that Goku is now a father.

Bulma: "He's cute, he looks just like Goku when he was little except the wacky hair. How old is he?"

Goku: "Gohan's five years old."

Krillin: "Huh he's the same height as me so now i'm no longer the only short one around here."

Everybody laughs. Then suddenly Goku feels a powerful power level near.

Goku: "Huh? Gohan stay right here okay."

Krillin: "Do you feel that Master Roshi, Yamcha?"

Landing in the ocean and walking closer to the island.

Radditz: "Kakarot! I've finally found you?"

Goku: "Huh?, who's Kakarot?"

Radditz: "You are!, don't you even remember your own name?"

Goku: "Yeah and it's Goku!"

Radditz: "Oh boy! Did you fall when you was a baby or little?"

Goku: "Yeah I fell when I was young, and my grandpa said I was a more happier baby since then."

Radditz: "That explains it right there, why you don't remember who you are or where you come from. Your name is Kakarot and your a Saiyan. From the planet Vegeta.

Everyone looking shocked again.

Bulma: "So what are you trying to say? That Goku is a alien from outer space."

Radditz: "Yes, he and I are Saiyans a warrior race of proud fighting people."

Krillin: "Well who are you and how do you know so much about Goku?"

Radditz: "My name is Radditz and I'm his older brother. Kakarot what happened to your tail?"

Goku: "Oh that I had it removed surgically, a years ago."

Radditz: "You fool! That is where a saiyan get there true power from now you'll never know the potential you could have had. Huh? Kakarot is that your son?"

Goku: (Looking protective) "Yes!"

Radditz: "Yes, there's no mistaking it he's a saiyan. The boy has a tail, so saiyan blood is running thru his vains. The boy is coming with me!, how bout it I'll teach how to fight like a saiyan should fight and not like a weak earthling like your father."

Goku: "Gohan's not going anywhere with you! Even if you are my brother my son is going no where with you!"

Radditz rushes in and strikes goku in his stomach and knocks the air out of him. And tells Goku this.

Radditz: "Kakarot if you want to see your son you will join us! I will be waiting for your answer and if you don't well he dies. Hahaha!! You have two hours to make your decision goodbye!!"

Radditz flies off with Gohan, as he cries out for his dad to come save him.

Goku: "He took Gohan I have to get him back!"

Krillin : "Well you can count me in!"

Yamcha: "Yeah!, me too."

Piccolo: "I think it will be best if neither of you went!"

Everyone look up to see Piccolo floating over kamehouse.

Krillin / Yamcha: "And why should we do anything you say?! Last time we checked you wanted to take over the world! And you definitely wasn't any friend of ours!"

: "Yeah!"

Piccolo: "Maybe if you would all shut up I'll tell you why! First I already fought with earlier so I know how strong he is. And two you would only get in the way of Goku and Me We are this planets two powerful warriors so it would be best if we teamed up against him. Then after him it's me and you Goku in a one on one."

Goku: "He has a point guys, so I rather go with him to defeat Radditz and get Gohan back. Now where his power level at, there it is Piccolo let's go."

The two once rival warriors now allied fly to take on a much bigger challenge.

To Be Continued.....


End file.
